White Surprise
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: (Updated!) When a small accident lands Ken in the hospital, he meets up with people he hasn't seen in a long time: his family. Now as he grows used to them again, he also finds out stuff about them that he shouldn't know. Yaoi, Ran x Ken, slight AU.
1. Prologue

White Surprise (Prologue)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I'd be filthy rich if I had created Weiß Kreuz. Since I'm still stuck at school and broke...you can guess that I don't own them.  
  
Summary: An unfortunate accident lands Ken in the hospital where he meets people he hasn't seen in a long time; his family. As he finds himself getting used to them again, Schwarz chooses to interfere with some horrifying news and that leaves Ken to question his trust. He contemplates whether to tell the truth. After all...this is his family...as they claim...(Slightly AU, some OOC-ness, and a few OCs)  
  
Pairings: Ran x Ken. (Duh) Schuldig may come in between them at times (because he's cool like that) and screw around with both of them but it ends RanKen. If you are horrified by the thought, click on the lovely back button above and run far, far away.   
  
* * *  
  
Millions of thanks to the lovely reviewers of "Switch"! No, I haven't finished it yet but the epilogue is being worked on. I got started on it last night but this idea was dying to be put out on paper now so I succumbed and wrote it.   
  
Since "Switch" was humor, I thought I'd switch gears (pun not intended) and write something more heartfelt, romantic, angst-filled, and dramatic. We need a good dose of angst and seriousness every now and then, ne? ^^  
  
I don't have much to say now save for the fact that this takes place after the series. However, it has nothing to do with the OAVs, Drama Precious CDs, Gluhen, or Weiß Side B (the manga that takes place after Gluhen. I have links to the translations of those mangas on my livejournal if you ever want to read them. But I'm still confused as hell reading them, lol). Like I said, this is slightly AU so I may not follow the storyline to a T. Just bear with me, I know where I'm going.  
  
Many thanks to Windy-kun for the title. ^_^ It's greatly appreciated.   
  
Without further ado, the story...  
  
* * *  
  
It all started because of the tree.  
  
It was an old tree, sitting in the middle of the park, with branches that splayed out like spider legs and green leaves that were fading to yellow. People would stop by this tree and sit under it for shade. Children often climbed it. Lovers made out under it. It had been there for a long time and it never caused anybody trouble.   
  
And then came the day a little girl's kite got stuck in the branches.  
  
Hidaka Ken had been playing with his kids that same day. He was quite pleased at the little boys who had improved their game. After playing around with them for a while, he decided to call it a day and send them home. Everything had been going fine. And then he heard the crying girl.  
  
"Kennii-chan!" One of his players suddenly called out, pointing to the girl and the tree. "I need help!"  
  
Ken smiled as the little boy approached. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to help my sister!" The boy tugged Ken's arm and dragged him over to where the tree was. Underneath, there was a young girl crying and looking up at the branches.   
  
"My kite got stuck up there!" The little girl wailed, pointing to where the tree was tangled between the branches. Ken looked up to find the pink and purple kite. It didn't seem to be that far up.   
  
So he decided to climb the tree. And that would be a big mistake.  
  
It didn't take him very long to reach the top of that tree. He moved smoothly from branch to branch. Very soon, the kite was only a foot from his reach.   
  
"I've almost got it!" He yelled at the two children below. Unfortunately, he took the time to shift his weight and the branch he was standing on wasn't strong enough to support him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize this and...  
  
*Crack!*  
  
The branch broke beneath him and, before Ken knew it, gravity kicked in and he was heading straight towards the ground. He tried to grab something like another branch but to no avail. He finally landed, knee first, on the ground. Pain shot up and ran throughout his body. He heard another crack and   
  
"Ken-san! Kennii-chan!" Was all he could hear. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ken moaned in reply. His knee hurt too much for him to say anything but he pointed to his knee. The little boy and his sister got the message and they began calling out for help.  
  
The next few minutes went by like a blur. He was surrounded by a crowd of people one second. The next second, he was on the way to the hospital. The news reached Fujimiya Aya's ears quickly and he was there before Ken had arrived. Aya was his boyfriend and cared a great deal about Ken despite the cold, emotionless exterior he showed the rest of the world. They had been together for a while now and so far, nothing would sever the bond they had. Aya had actually dropped all his work at the flower shop when he learned of Ken's injury, leaving everything to his sister, Kudou Yohji, and Tsukiyono Omi.   
  
So as soon as Ken arrived at the hospital, the exams began. They took about a million X-rays before deciding that they needed to operate on his knee. ("It'll be a small incision." They told him.) The surgery was supposed to take place in two days. Finally, after more tests, they put him inside a room. Aya told Yohji and Omi about what happened. They too dropped what they were doing and raced over to the hospital. Aya's sister, Aya-chan, was left behind at the shop but she promised to visit the hospital.   
  
And here Ken was, sitting in a hospital bed with his knee tightly wrapped up. Aya, Yohji, and Omi were all around him. In order to stay with him, they had lied to the hospital staff, claiming they were Ken's brothers.   
  
*/They're not far from the truth./* Ken thought with a smile. He had been watching a soccer match on TV when the other two arrived, bearing flowers from the shop and other little gifts. His mind turned away from the game and he told them exactly what happened as they decorated his room. But deep inside, he felt stupid and angry with himself. He couldn't believe he was crazy enough to climb an old tree. He should have known he would fall.   
  
"It's to make the place look cheerful, according to the chibi." Yohji pointed out, placing a plant by the window. Omi rolled his eyes and then smiled at Ken.   
  
"So what's the score?" He asked, pointing to the TV.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been paying attention since you got here."  
  
Yohji's eyes grew wide behind his sunglasses. "Okay...who are you and what have you done with our Kenken? The Ken that we know would be jumping up and down anytime someone scored a goal or screwed up a move. Seeing that you don't know who's winning makes me slightly suspicious."  
  
Ken smiled sadly and pointed to his knee. "I can't jump up and down, Yohji. Not for a while anyway."  
  
"The Ken I know would also be screaming at the TV during a soccer match." Yohji sighed. "Seriously, Kenken, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just feel stupid for falling out of a tree."   
  
"Anyone can fall out of a tree, Ken-kun." Omi said. "Anyone can get hurt."  
  
"Yeah but doesn't me being injured kind of...you know what I'm saying?" Ken lowered his voice. The other three did understand what he was trying to say. He wanted to know whether his injury would affect Weiß in any way. The four of them were simple florists by day but at night everything changed. They were ruthless assassins, protecting the innocent and taking care of those who escaped the law. However, as Ken knew, an injured assassin could not do much.   
  
"We've told Kritiker already." Omi whispered back, mentioning the name of the ones who hired them. "They'll let us know what will happen. Most likely, you'll get a vacation."  
  
*/Of course. Who needs an assassin that won't be able to stand on his own for a while?/* Ken thought bitterly. This made him feel even more stupid. Seeing his lover pouting, Aya decided to change the subject.  
  
"I'm here for you, you know." He said, running a finger down Ken's cheek.   
  
"We all are." Omi agreed. "We'll stay with you as long as we can, Ken-kun."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind staying with me?" Ken asked. "I mean, won't you get bored?"  
  
Yohji's jade eyes were too busy ogling the three lovely nurses walking down the hallway. He grinned at them but didn't turn back. "Are you kidding me, Kenken? We'll stay with you all night if you want! I wouldn't mind."  
  
Omi followed Yohji's gaze and shook his head. "Don't think you have a chance with them, Yohji-kun. Everyone here takes their job seriously."  
  
"I know." Yohji murmured. Ken couldn't help but smile. It seemed like ladies were the only things on Yohji's mind. But Omi was right; he didn't stand a chance with any of them.   
  
Aya was sitting next to Ken silently, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and thinking. He hated the thought of his lover being injured and having to spend a few days in a hospital. After Aya-chan awoke, he had hoped he would never come back to a hospital. They were painful reminders of what happened in the past. But he also wanted Ken to get better.   
  
*/He seems to be handling this well./* Aya thought, listening to Ken laugh at Yohji and Omi. The two of them were having another argument over women and Yohji seemed to be winning. */He's in a hospital but he's got that smile on his face. He knows everything will be all right. Typical Ken./*  
  
But Aya also knew that Ken was slightly worried about the operation. Before Yohji and Omi came, they were having a talk about what would happen. Ken didn't seem the least bit happy upon hearing the news that he was going to be cut open. He kept asking questions but Aya couldn't blame him. He had a right to worry.   
  
"What if something goes wrong?" Ken had asked earlier. "What if they mess up? What if I'm having a bad dream during the operation and I wake up while they're still working on me? What if...what if I die?"  
  
"That's enough!" Aya cut him off sharply. Ken looked surprised.  
  
Sighing, Aya calmed down and added, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "You're going to be fine. You won't wake up during the surgery. And you won't be harmed."   
  
"Really? That won't happen?" Ken asked, looking slightly amazed.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Aya told him. "Everything will be all right. The sooner you get this operation done with, the sooner you'll be able to walk and do things you want to do."  
  
"Including sex?" Ken smiled wickedly.   
  
Aya smirked. "That too."   
  
All at once, Ken's faith and optimism was restored. His kissed his boyfriend before grabbing the remote and switching back to where the sports channel was. To his delight, a soccer match was going on and he was glued to that TV until Yohji and Omi came. Yet he hadn't been keeping score because he was half excited that he'd be fine and still half worried that something would go wrong. Of course, Aya didn't know anything for sure. He knew mistakes could happen in the operating room. For now, he'd have to leave Ken into the hands of doctors and nurses. He could only pray that they didn't screw up.   
  
*/Or they'll be very sorry./* He promised himself, pulling out of that flashback. Yohji and Omi were still arguing about the nurses in the hospital and their fight was keeping Ken entertained.   
  
"I'm telling you the truth, chibi. That nurse was batting her eyelashes at me." Yohji was saying.  
  
"She was looking at *me*, Yohji-kun. Didn't you hear her? She said you had a cute little brother. *I* am the cute little brother she was referring to, not you!" Omi sighed. "And she also said we adopted a cute brother."  
  
Ken looked up. "Adopted a cute brother?"  
  
Yohji nodded. "Since we don't look much like one another, we told them that Aya was adopted. It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, look at my sexy body and look at him!"  
  
Aya frowned. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Aya has a sexy body too!" Ken pointed out, defending his lover.   
  
"Oh really? How many girls have commented on his so-called sexy body?"  
  
"He doesn't need any girls! He has me!"   
  
"Ken..." Aya began but Yohji cut him off.   
  
"Seriously though, do we look like each other?"   
  
Of course they didn't look like each other. Aya was tall and pale with red hair and violet eyes. Yohji was also tall, blonde, green-eyed, and playful. Omi was cute with huge blue eyes and sunshine-colored hair, smaller than the rest. And Ken himself was athletic, dark-haired, and dark-eyed [1]. It was amazing how they managed to fool the hospital staff with such a lie.   
  
"As long as we are here, we're brothers." Omi said. "We don't want to throw suspicion on anyone. Let's act normal."  
  
Yohji nodded. "But you have to admit, I'm the sexiest."  
  
Aya glared at him. "And this means that I'm..."  
  
"You shouldn't be arguing with your brothers, Aya." Yohji wagged a finger in the redhead's direction. So now Aya got involved in a brand new argument while Omi smiled apologetically at Ken and tried to break up the fight. Ken watched them from his bed and tried hard not to laugh. They were playing the role of his 'brothers' quite well.  
  
*/Brothers./* He told himself. */Yup, that's what we are. I don't have any other family besides them./*  
  
He lay back and watched the argument continue, which turned out to be far more entertaining than anything else in the world.   
  
To Be Continued...(oh, I'm evil.)  
  
----  
  
[1] Beautiful as some of those Gluhen designs are (Brad is one exception *sob*), they will never replace the Weiss I know and love. I can't write them as their Gluhen selves. I just can't.   
  
And thus ends the prologue of this new WK epic.   
  
Please note: In the DP CD translations, Ken said he was raised in a missionary. I am going ignore what happened there and make up his past. Those things (the CDs) are frighteningly bad.   
  
Also, I should probably call Aya 'Ran', seeing that I have Aya-chan in this. But I'm so used to calling him Aya. Heck, they call him Aya in Gluhen too. So yeah...  
  
Please note this is also the beginning and more is on the way. I ran it through a quick/spelling check. If any small errors are here, please excuse this.  
  
So review^^. But flames are not allowed.   
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Carter-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

White Surprise (Chapter 1)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Gluhen wouldn't have ended the way it did if I were in charge.  
  
Summary: Uh...read what I had on the prologue. I'm too tired to spit it out here.  
  
Pairings: It's Ran x Ken/Ken x Ran (take whatever you like) with Schu interrupting their relationship being the cool badass that he is. Of course, it ends with Ran x Ken. And I like making Schu evil cause he *is* evil.   
  
IMPORTANT ISSUE TO ADDRESS!   
  
Yes, I have the heading all in caps. In other words, I'm serious when I say it's important.  
  
I've had people asking me through reviews and email if this will also turn into a Yohji x Omi because I have Ran x Ken therefore Yohji x Omi need to be together. Well, people, I hate to break it to you but the answer to that is no. Why, you ask?   
  
Number one, I am not fond of the Yohji x Omi pairing. I'm sorry but I'm just not fond of it. Yes, I know there are a lot of RanKen stories out there with Yohji x Omi pairings and I do read them namely cause these people are good authors. But I for one will not make this a Yohji x Omi story. I have my reasons for not liking it so if you wish to know, email or IM me. And if me not putting Yohji x Omi together is the reason you hate the story, you might as well leave now.   
  
Number two, this is not just a romance story! I have angst, humor, and drama thrown in here as well. Romance alone is not fueling this fic nor is the only thing important in the story.   
  
And a piece of advice: You can have a perfectly good yaoi fic without having everyone screwing someone or being in love with someone. I've seen many fics like that and I've done fics like that myself so I know it's possible.   
  
But fear not! Just cause I'm not turning it into a Y x O, doesn't mean Yohji or Omi will be left out. I have plans dealing with the other assassins. Oh yes, and I have plans involving Schwarz (not just Schu alone).   
  
Having put that aside, I will now go into thanking reviewers: CherubKatan, Misura, FireKat, Midori, Maru Fujimiya, Koyasu, kami-chan, Isa-chan, Deena, IceAngel, Windy, bluerock-nakie, schu-chan, Rene Hidaka, Olivia-yuy Maxwell, and Moonraven  
  
I will now continue my fic. Gomen for such long author notes. I'm a nice person. I swear!  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't that long before Ken's 'brothers' were kicked out of the room. Evidently, he needed to go through more tests. Yohji and Omi left without complaining but Aya was more stubborn. He refused to leave his boyfriend's side for anything. It was Ken who finally told him to go.  
  
"I don't fear needles and I can take aspirin all by myself." He said teasingly. "Don't worry about me. I'm grown up. I can handle this."  
  
Reluctantly, after hearing all that, Aya stepped out of the room and left Ken alone. He had to bear about five minutes of Yohji and Omi bickering over who the nurses were ogling. Yohji was still firmly convinced he was the sexy one that the ladies were checking out.  
  
"No, no, no." Omi kept saying, growing exasperated. "Need I remind you that you are the *oldest* brother and not the youngest? When I was with you in that elevator, she was saying *your* younger brother was adorable."  
  
"Oh, so my face isn't adorable?" Yohji asked.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you..."  
  
Aya tuned them out and began thinking about Ken. His poor lover was in that room alone, probably getting poked and prodded, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Instead, he had listen to the other two fighting and that was *not* his idea of spending time without Ken.   
  
"You know, you guys shouldn't kiss." Yohji interrupted. It took Aya three seconds to realize he was talking to him.   
  
"Who shouldn't I kiss? Ken?" He finally asked.  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "No, you shouldn't be kissing the wall! Yes, I'm talking about Ken! You're his brother, remember? I don't want anyone to think we got family issues or something if they catch the two of you in the middle of a tongue tango. They already think weird enough for adopting you."  
  
"Don't be mean, Yohji-kun." Omi intervened before Aya could retort. "But he's right. It's best not to get *too* close to Ken-kun."  
  
Aya frowned. He understood what they meant about not kissing Ken while he was in the hospital but he hated the thought. After all, Ken needed him.   
  
*/At least I can spend time with him./* Aya assured himself.   
  
"Hey, we can go in now! The chick just said she's through!" Yohji interrupted yet again.  
  
"Yohji-kun! You can't call her a chick!" Omi complained.  
  
As they began yet another argument, Aya went back towards Ken's room and peered through the door crack. He couldn't see too much but Ken was sitting up in bed and looking out the window.  
  
"You can come in. I'm still alive. I didn't scream once in agony." Ken responded, having a good feeling that his lover was right there. Aya took a deep breath and opened the door. Yes, Ken did look fine for someone who went through five minutes of the hospital's crap. Plus he looked bored. "I wanna get out of here now."  
  
"I want you out of here too." Aya nodded. "But I'd rather you get better first."  
  
Ken turned around. "Aren't you going back to the shop?"  
  
"The other two might but I'm staying." He said firmly. "I'm staying overnight."  
  
"You can't. They'll kick you out eventually."  
  
Aya gave him a small smile. "Then I'll stay till they kick me out."  
  
Ken smirked. "Quite stubborn, aren't you?"  
  
"Only for you." He leaned in for a kiss when an annoying and familiar voice cut him off.   
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Yohji exclaimed, pushing Aya away from Ken. "Did you already forget what I said? No sex with Kenken while you're here!"  
  
Ken looked puzzled. "Since when are you, the sex machine on two legs, suddenly against it? And he was only trying to kiss me!"   
  
Yohji sighed. "I know you two are horny, lovesick teenagers..."  
  
"Teenagers? I am almost twenty-one!" Aya snapped. "And I am neither horny nor lovesick!"  
  
"Allow me to explain what Yohji-kun is trying to say." Omi cut in, growing tired of playing in the middle. "We're just saying that the two of you shouldn't be caught in a lip lock while you're here. Suppose someone catches you? We've already told them we're brothers so we could stay here with you, Ken-kun."  
  
"Oh." Ken nodded, finally understanding. He could tell Aya was not too thrilled about the decision. His lover was pouting and glaring at Yohji, who merely shrugged and ignored him. "Okay, that makes sense. I'll try not to kiss Aya the whole time I'm here. I promise."   
  
Both Yohji and Omi were satisfied with that answer. Aya didn't say a word.  
  
After another hour of talking, Yohji finally got up. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready to head out. It's fun hanging around with you, Kenken. But hospitals make me uncomfortable."  
  
"You're only uncomfortable because none of the girls here noticed you." Ken smirked. "Leave if you want though. I'll survive the rest of the day."  
  
"They've noticed me. I just haven't found my type." Yohji replied with a yawn. "Anyone else coming along?"  
  
"I will." Omi said, getting up on his feet. "We left poor Aya-chan alone at the shop for a long time. Plus I think it's time for closing too. We'll make sure she stops by and visits you though, Ken-kun."  
  
Yohji turned to Aya. "And I assume you're staying?"  
  
He nodded. "For as long as I can."  
  
"Remember: no hanky-panky."  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Want us to get you anything, Ken-kun?" Omi asked, as he and Yohji got ready to leave. "We'll bring it tomorrow since it's already starting to get dark."  
  
"Um...nothing that I can think of."  
  
"Not even booze?" Yohji asked teasingly.  
  
"I'm a patient! You can't bring me alcohol!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously, we'll come back tomorrow. And if you need anything, just let us know."   
  
"Thanks, guys." Ken sighed. As soon as they left, he turned to Aya who had been sitting quietly. "You can go home too if you want. Aya-chan is probably getting worried about you."  
  
"It's okay. I want to stay with you." Aya murmured.  
  
"You know, I just have a broken knee. I'm not dying of a serious illness. I think I can last till morning."  
  
"It's not that." Aya said. "I just..."  
  
"You're just worried about me and you should be." Ken said, smiling. "You know, you're cuter when you look worried."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not cute any other time?"  
  
"You are, you are! But when you're worried, you make me..." Ken stopped.  
  
"I make you what?" Aya asked.  
  
"You make me wanna kiss you so you feel better and love you till you can't feel anything anymore." Ken said slyly. Then he pointed to his forehead. "C'mon. Foreheads are fine. Yohji said no lip locking and no sex. But kissing me anywhere else is okay. Besides, 'brothers' sometimes kiss their 'brothers' on the head."   
  
Aya leaned over and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "How'd you know that's exactly what I wanted to do?"  
  
"I can read minds." Ken joked. "And your mind is most interesting."  
  
"Oh really? Then why didn't you join Schwarz?"  
  
"Because you weren't in it."   
  
Aya rolled his eyes. "You and your sense of humor."   
  
Then he leaned over and gave Ken another kiss on the head.   
  
* * *   
  
"Nurse... Nurse, you have to tend a patient on the third floor."   
  
The nurse, a pretty young woman of eighteen (well, she technically wasn't a nurse yet, just a nursing student) with dark brown eyes and hair, looked up from the paperwork she was doing. She let out a happy sigh. At long last, she was going to do something to help someone! The past few weeks had been boring, tending to patients only every other day or something. Hopefully, this new patient wasn't going to be someone who would complain about everything.  
  
*/Like the last few have been./* She thought, slightly pissed off. She loved helping people but some of them had the tendency to get on her nerves.  
  
"So who's the new patient?" She finally asked, putting everything away.  
  
"A young man who broke his knee...he climbed to get a kite down. He doesn't seem much older than you...and his name is Hidaka Ken."  
  
She sat up. "Hidaka...Ken?"  
  
"Yes, he's about twenty-years old. He's quite a nice-looking man and very kind too. His brothers visited him earlier today and..."  
  
The descriptions went on but the nurse wasn't paying attention anymore. She stopped paying attention the moment she heard his name. Without waiting to hear the rest, she ran out of the room and proceeded to head to the third floor. Somehow, she had to find this Hidaka Ken.   
  
* * *  
Crawford sat up in his chair, confused from this new premonition he had. Normally, he didn't think about Weiß. Whatever visions he had about them, he usually cast aside. After all, they had to deal with their own problems. But this is the first time he got a vision that was anything but ordinary.  
  
"Brad?" Schuldig, who he had been talking to before the premonition, noticed how Crawford's normally cool look had changed. "Brad, what happened?"  
  
Crawford shook his head, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. Schuldig was the only one who got away with calling him "Brad" and he did when he was worried. Right now, from the rare concern in the German's emerald eyes, Crawford could tell he was *very* worried.  
  
"Brad, what's wrong?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"I had a premonition." Crawford said coolly. "It was about Weiß."  
  
"Oh, them." Schuldig grimaced. "What's going to happen now? Balinese is going to have problems with his love life again?"  
  
"No." Crawford shook his head. "Something else...something that will affect us all..."  
  
When Schuldig still looked puzzled, he added. "It will affect us too and not in a good way. There's trouble ahead."  
  
"Damn." Schuldig murmured. "And here I was hoping to screw Balinese over with his love problems!"  
  
"It's worse than that." Crawford assured him. "It's far worse than that."  
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
*sweatdrops* Nope, I didn't finish "Switch" yet! I'm still working on it! Give me time!  
  
Blah, I finished this chappy! Next up, family reunion? KenRan/RanKen moments and Schwarz makes another appearance. Woohoo!   
  
So review, review, review! But no flames. I'll set you on fire myself if you do XD  
  
Forgive any major editing errors. I am only human.  
  
Till next time!  
  
~Carter-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

White Surprise (Chapter 2)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: Koyasu Takehito came to me in a dream and threatened to make me watch Zazel videos all night long if I dare say I own WK. Therefore, it's not mine. (I like Koyasu-sama very much. But Zazel scares me shitless)   
  
Summary: Why do I bother with this section? Ah, you probably know by now. If not, I'm curious as to how you got through this far without reading the summary in the first chapter and realizing what the story is about 0_o;;;  
  
Pairings: Ran x Ken/Ken x Ran (take your pick). No, Yohji x Omi are not going to be together. As carrothien pointed out, sometimes having too many couples can divert the author from focusing on the story to focusing on the romance. And in a story like this, the plot is far more important than the romance. Oh yes, and Schu gets in between our lovers cause he rocks and he can do that.   
  
Thanks to the lovely reviewers: Midori, Windy-kun, kami-chan, CherubKatan (who reviewed at MM.org), Isa-chan, Misura, Firekat, Moonraven (I know I haven't read the FY story you asked me to read. I have so many other fics to read too. I'll get to yours soon.), IceAngel, Deena, Koyasu, Tears of Pluto, Mightymightymunson, and carrothien  
  
And now, I shall begin. No, I still didn't finish Switch. I'm stuck on that story :(  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Yohji called them at the hospital with more advice.  
  
"Remember, Kenken", he said, "you cannot smoke or drink while you're there. Also, no calling out to any women younger than you. And no...hey, Kenken! Ken, are you listening to me?"  
  
"No. I stopped listening to you for three reasons. One, I normally don't smoke or drink on a regular basis like you. Two, I don't call out to women younger than me. I have someone I love very much. And three, I'm NOT Ken!" Aya snapped into the receiver before handing it over to his boyfriend. "Here!"   
  
"Who is it?" Ken looked puzzled.  
  
"Make a wild guess." Aya muttered before turning his attention to the TV. Some game show was on and the phone call disrupted him from seeing how stupid some of these contestants were. After Aya-chan's awakening, Aya had developed a thing for game shows. Every evening, he was glued to the set and didn't get up until the shows were over or it was an emergency. The others found this quite amusing. After all, this was Aya. He was the last person they expected to have a fetish for game shows. Even Aya-chan confessed he was never into game shows until now.  
  
Ken sighed and took the phone from Aya's hand while his lover went back to the TV. "Hello, Yohji."  
  
"You're Ken, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. What's up?"  
  
"And Aya's watching his game shows, isn't he? He sounded like he was pissed."  
  
"He'll get over it." Ken glance over at his boyfriend who was scowling at the TV. "So what's up, dear brother?"  
  
"Good, you remembered! And nothing much is going on. Omi is bothering me though!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm bothering you?" Ken heard Omi say in the background. "I want to talk to Ken-kun too!"  
  
"In due time, chibi." Yohji said before turning back to Ken. "So have they threatened to kick Aya out yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. But he'll leave when it's time. But if I find out that he didn't go home, I'm denying him love for a month."   
  
To this remark, Aya ignored his game show and whipped around, looking almost horrified. "You wouldn't..."  
  
Ken grinned wickedly. "Oh yes, I would."  
  
"You would what, Ken?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Ah, I'm talking to Aya. Sorry." Ken smiled sweetly at the frowning Aya. "Now what did you want to say?"  
  
"No, chibi! I'm still talking to him!" He heard Yohji say. Omi said something in the background. "Wait, I'm not through giving him advice!"  
  
"What advice, Yohji-kun?" Omi asked. "We're supposed to tell him to get better and make sure Aya-kun comes home and...here, let me have it!"  
  
"But chibi..."  
  
"Let him have it, Yohji." Ken sighed, deciding to end the fight that was taking place at the other end. "Besides, I need to talk to him too."  
  
"Okay, okay, you guys win. Here you go, chibi." There was some shuffling going on in the background before Omi came on.  
  
"Are you doing all right, Ken-kun?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Tired but fine. And you?"  
  
"Same here. We just wanted to make sure that you weren't bored, big brother." Omi replied, continuing with the charade. "So did Aya-kun leave your side once?"  
  
"Nope. He didn't go anywhere."  
  
"So I'm assuming he won't leave for a while?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That guy has no life." Ken heard Yohji say in the background. Then Omi complained about Yohji interrupting his conversation and that 'Aya-kun' did have a life. Then they proceeded to give him more advice.  
  
"Eat all your vegetables, Kenken!"  
  
"Swallow your medicine, Ken-kun. You want to get better, don't you?"  
  
"No women, Kenken!"  
  
"Yohji-kun, that's not good advice. You just don't want him to have some before you!"  
  
The argument they went into was enough to make Ken laugh. Those could be silly when they were together. It made him forget about the pain in his leg or the fact he couldn't walk for a long time.   
  
He talked to them a little longer, with Yohji and Omi taking turns talking with him, before deciding to say bye. Aya was starting look a little lonely (and delightfully sexy in Ken's eyes). With a promise they would visit him as soon as possible and bring him any other necessities, Yohji and Omi finally said bye.   
  
"Stupid idiot." Aya muttered as soon as Ken hung up. "I have never seen anything as brainless as him."  
  
Ken was slightly offended. Yohji had a tendency to piss people off but even he didn't deserve to be called 'brainless' and 'stupid'. "Uh...love? I know Yohji interrupted your gameshow watching but..."  
  
"I'm not talking about Yohji! I'm talking about him!" Aya pointed to the TV where some contestant had just lost his chance at a brand new car. The man was sprawled on the floor, almost on the verge of tears. Aya just scowled at him. "He's stupid cause he picked the middle key."  
  
*/Middle key?/* For three seconds, Ken didn't know what Aya was talking about. Then realized he was talking about the gameshow on TV. The contestants had to pick a key from seven that were on a wall. 3 keys opened doors to a car, 3 opened the vault to a lot of money, and 1 didn't open anything. It was clear that this contestant had picked the key that opened nothing and Aya was pissed.  
  
"He picked the middle key." Aya explained. "Everyone knows the middle key is the one that opens nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes. Everyone that picks the middle key never wins."  
  
"But not everyone who loses picks the middle key." Ken pointed out. "Think about it, love."  
  
Aya tried to answer back with something but realize he didn't have anything to say. Ken was right. Nonetheless, he was still upset with the fact that this stupid idiot picked the wrong key. He frowned at the TV. Ken followed his boyfriend's gaze and shook his head.  
  
"Do you know how much I love it when you pout?" He asked in that I-want-you-to-kiss-me tone. "And how much I love listening to complain?"  
  
Aya caught the hidden message. "You know it's not right."  
  
"Who cares?" Ken asked, moving in close.   
  
"Ahem." A voice interrupted them. Aya and Ken looked up to find a pretty young nurse standing in the doorway. They also realized they were only three inches apart from each other's faces. She couldn't have caught them kissing, could she? They did stop kissing only a second before she interrupted them.   
  
"I'm assuming the one in bed is Hidaka Ken?" She asked. Both Aya and Ken got a good look at her. Tall and willowy, she was definitely the kind of woman Yohji would lay his eye on. She had brown hair and the eyes to match, an amused smile playing on her lips as her gaze shifted from Aya to Ken.   
  
"H...hai, I'm Ken." Ken nodded. "And this is my k...older brother, Aya."  
  
Almost immediately, her smile dropped.  
  
"Are you the same brother who was flirting with me earlier and tried to get my phone number?" She frowned. Both Aya and Ken were confused until they realized that Kudou Yohji, the love master, had probably hit on her. Somehow, it didn't surprise them that much.  
  
"No. That was my other older brother, Yohji." Ken nodded. He squeezed Aya's hand. "This one is more loyal and controls his raging hormones better. He's been with me ever since I got here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he didn't even go to the bathroom while I was here. He's been with me the entire time." Ken smiled at Aya. "We're close."  
  
"Very close." Aya added, returning the smile. "I hope he gets better soon."  
  
The nurse also smiled. This 'brotherly' love was so sweet and real that she didn't want to separate them. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but visiting hours are over."  
  
"Already?" Aya and Ken asked at the same time. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. You both should know what that means."  
  
"I have to leave, don't I?" Aya asked looking disappointed.  
  
She nodded. "You can come and visit him tomorrow, you know."  
  
"She's right, Aya. I'm not going anywhere...then again, I can't." Ken reminded him. "I'll survive the rest of the night. I promise."  
  
"Oh...okay." Aya got up from where he was sitting and let go of Ken's hand. "I guess I'll see him tomorrow then. Take care of him..." He paused when he realized he didn't know her name.  
  
"Kaori." She answered [2]. "Neither one of you has to be formal with me. I do like it when patients and their relatives call me by my first name."   
  
Aya nodded. "Very well. I'll see you later, Ken."  
  
"Bye, big brother!" Ken said, watching Aya walk out the door. As soon as he was gone, Kaori walked over to Ken and sat down in the chair next to his bed.   
  
"So you have a broken knee." She said. "Falling from a tree, huh?"  
  
Ken winced. He was reminded of how stupid he had been to climb that tree. "Yes. I'm a little scared of my operation but I'm glad that my brothers are here to help me through this. Especially Aya."  
  
"You're lucky to have such a sweet brother spend time with." Kaori went on. Then she grinned. "Or should I say...sweet boyfriend? Nice try. It's not the first time we've had people posing as relatives to get close with their lovers. And it's also not the first time I've had bisexuals or gay people pull this off either. You looked way too close to be brothers, you know."   
  
Ken blushed. "The kiss gave it away, didn't it?"   
  
"Two brothers in a lip lock? I caught you both while you were in the middle of your kiss. Right away, I figured you either had major issues in your family or that he was actually your boyfriend. And you all seemed too nice and normal to have major issues...except for the one who hit on me." Kaori frowned, remembering the tall blonde who called out to her earlier that day. The younger boy that had been with him, whom she assumed was another friend, had been trying his hardest to stop him.   
  
Ken laughed. "Oh, Yohji! Ignore him. He does that to all the women he encounters. If you're female, he'll be onto you like a flea on a cat."  
  
"Remind me never to get near him. I'm a cat who can't stand fleas."   
  
Ken shook his head. "Oh, Yohji's not a bad guy. Yes, he flirts but he would never let any harm come to you. He'd treat you nicely."  
  
For a second, there was silence.   
  
"You're all clever." Kaori said as she drew the curtains since she was next to a window. "Your lover and friends said they were your brothers in order to visit you."  
  
"Can you blame them?" Ken asked. "I can't. They're my only family."   
  
"What about your real family?" Kaori asked. "You have to have one."  
  
Ken turned red again. Talking about his 'real' family was not one of his favorite past times. "Um...I did have one but..."  
  
"Did something happen to them?" Kaori asked.   
  
"I...I'd rather not talk about it." He muttered.  
  
It was true. Ken never liked the thought of retelling how he went from J-league player to almost nothing. It wasn't that his day job as a florist was terrible. And his night job, no matter how hard it could be sometimes, wasn't all *that* bad. Still, it bought back bad memories and the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on them. Besides, he didn't think it would be right if he went back to his real family.  
  
/Who would want a son/brother that now works as a florist, has a *boyfriend*, and kills people as a night job?/* He thought bitterly. He felt bad about not telling them of his whereabouts but what good would it do? Thanks to Kase, they'd probably disown him for having 'taken' those gambling bets. True, he knew Kase was responsible but his family didn't know that. He didn't think about how any of them would react when they found out he was all right.  
  
*/It's best that the never know what happened to me./* He told himself. */I can't bring myself to face them. I don't even know if they all still live in the same house or have the same telephone number! I didn't even bother to try and find out about them./*   
  
But, on the other hand, he *did* miss them. As much as he loved Aya and as much as he enjoyed hanging around Yohji and Omi, family was family. Nothing could replace a real family.   
  
*/I wish I could see them again. I wanna know if my parents are all right./* He thought wistfully. Telling them about his accident didn't seem like a completely bad idea. Who knew, maybe they would forgive him for not keeping touch for a long time?   
  
Kaori sat there, waiting to hear his answer. "So? Will you tell them?"  
  
Ken thought for a while longer. Then he shook his head. "My koi and my friends are my family. That's good enough for me." He said. "So no...I don't think I want my family to know about what happened."  
  
"Do as you wish then." Kaori sighed, getting up from her chair. "I should go back to work now. Have a good night. But I think you'd feel a lot better if your real family knew the truth. So would they."  
  
Ken lowered his gaze. "I doubt they'd come."   
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
And with that, Kaori walked out of the room.  
  
Don't you hate me when I say To Be Continued...  
  
* * *  
  
1)The show Aya is watching does not exist though Price is Right has a similar game on it called Master Key (Price is Right is a game show here, for people who have no clue what I'm talking about). But what Aya is watching is not exactly like Master Key. I kinda made it up.   
  
2) Kaori is not the same Kaori from the OAVs. She's someone totally different. I just like the name Kaori.  
  
Don't ask why I give Ken brown eyes like in the manga but leave Yohji as a blonde like in the anime. Maybe cause I think Ken looks better with brown eyes and I always picture Yohji as a blonde doing these things rather than with brown hair.  
  
Next up...more Schwarz! More RanKen/KenRan! And we meet Ken's guardian angel XD (Yes, he has a guardian angel.)  
  
So review, review, review. All flames will be used to start a bonfire and burn my books. Anyone else wanna burn their schoolbooks?   
  
I edited this thing early in the morning and late at night. Please excuse any major grammar errors.   
  
~Carter-chan 


	4. Chapter 3

White Surprise (Chapter 3)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: Let's just get it out now. They aren't mine. None of them are mine.  
  
Pairing: Ran x Ken with Schu getting involved between them.  
  
I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I was going to have this up before I left for India but fate was not nice to me (what else is new?) My Internet went out and this chapter was left unfinished. Anyway, it's short but I think you'll enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it actually. I wish I could make it longer but a lot has happened since my return that's kind of impaired, physically and mentally. Gomen, minna-san. I promise to pick the pace up soon.   
  
Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. My apologies for not generating a list of names. That'll happen in the next chapter.   
  
And I finally finished watching Gluhen. I'm still very confused by the ending.   
  
* * *  
  
"He's asleep!" Aya-chan let out a sigh as she bounded down the stairs to the shop. "He finally fell asleep."  
  
Yohji and Omi, who were both down there, also let out sighs. They were waiting to hear about Aya's current state because their leader wasn't acting like himself. As soon he came back, all he did was pace around. The other three (Momoe didn't seem to have a clue that something had happened and that she was short one florist) tried to get through to him but to no avail. For a long time, they could hear the floorboards upstairs creaking. Twice, Aya-chan went upstairs to talk with her brother but he didn't want anyone's company. The only one he wanted to be with was Ken. He didn't say it out loud. It was quite obvious by the look in his eyes.   
  
When the creaking finally stopped, Aya-chan went back upstairs again and found her brother asleep and hidden under his covers. His arms were wrapped around Ken's pillow and he had buried his face in it. Aya-chan wanted to cry when she saw him. She wished she could bring Ken back to him for that night but it wasn't possible.   
  
*/Poor Ran-nii./* She thought as the tears welled up in her eyes. Blinking them back, she turned to the other two who were sitting at a table.   
  
"You don't mind if I go with you guys tomorrow, do you?" She asked. "I mean, that is my brother's boyfriend and I care about him too."  
  
"We all care about Ken-kun." Omi pointed out. "I'm worried about him as well. But he'll be fine, right?"  
  
"Of course, chibi." Yohji murmured. But secretly, he was also worrying about Ken. Aya-chan pulled a chair and joined them, still thinking about her brother and his boyfriend.  
  
"It hurts, seeing him like that." She muttered, putting her head down on the table. "I'm amazed he actually managed to fall asleep."  
  
"I'm glad that he did. I was getting tired of his pacing." Yohji said.   
  
"Yohji-kun!" Omi snapped. "How could you say something like that?"  
  
"What?! Weren't you annoyed by it?"  
  
"Yes but_" Omi calmed down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Yohji-kun. I'm just worried."  
  
"We all are." Aya-chan whispered, drumming her fingers on the table much to Yohji's disgust. But he didn't say a word against it. "I wish morning would hurry up. I want to see him so badly."  
  
"So does Aya. You saw the look on his face. It wasn't the usual frozen glare that he always gives me." Yohji said. "He must really love Kenken to be that worried."  
  
"So what do we do now? Wait?" Omi asked.   
  
Aya-chan swallowed the sob that had made its way up to her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of them but thinking about them hurt. It was probably worse for her brother because Ken was his boyfriend, his best friend, and his life. Ken could bring out sides of Aya that no one knew existed, something Aya-chan had difficulty doing at times. Ken could turn Aya's frowns and death glares into smiles and laughter. Ken knew just what to do to make Aya's life better. Ken could make Aya participate in an actual conversation. And with each day, the love between them grew deeper. Even if they were two men, they belonged to each other. Somehow, they went well together.   
  
But Ken wasn't with Aya now, was he? No, they had to be apart for a while.   
  
*/And hopefully it won't be for long. Aya-chan thought and stopped drumming on the table. Hopefully, they will be reunited soon. Until then_/*  
  
"So we wait?" Omi spoke up again, interrupting her thoughts. Next to him, Yohji lit up a cigarette.   
  
Aya-chan nodded. "That's all we can do. And hope that he'll still be okay tomorrow."   
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ken had also fallen asleep and, unlike his boyfriend, he wasn't the least bit worried. In fact, he was in the middle of his favorite dream.  
  
"Oh, Aya! A little more, baby!" He murmured. If anyone had been passing by, they probably would have wondered if he was well mentally. "Right there, koi. Yeah, right there. Oh, that feels good! Nibble on me harder!"  
  
Yes, he was enjoying himself. And perhaps it was a good thing he was asleep. If he had been awake, he would have noticed the unwanted visitor standing by his windowsill. Even though visiting hours were long over, this visitor managed to get in without anyone noticing. Now he was looking around the room. It didn't look like anyone was entering anytime soon. In the darkness, he smiled. No one was going to bother him now. He was free to do whatever he wanted.   
  
*/Excellent. The visitor thought, looking down at Ken's sleeping body. Time to wake up the poor victim./*  
  
"Ken?" The visitor whispered in hopes of waking the patient up. Ken didn't budge. The visitor tried again. Ken squirmed and pouted in his sleep.  
  
"Stop moving so much, Aya." He murmured. "Stay still, okay? I can't even kiss you properly. Now nibble on me!"  
  
*/I really don't want to know what he's dreaming about./* The visitor thought. He wasn't disgusted or surprised though. Somehow, he expected this.  
  
He approached the bed, leaned over, and whispered in Ken's ear. "Hey, Ken? Wake up."   
  
"No." Ken murmured. "You're not being a good boy. I won't do anything you say until you start behaving."   
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, Aya, I'm not letting you go until_"  
  
"Ken, wake up!" The visitor lost his patience and he really didn't want to know what Ken was going to say. However, his voice was loud enough for Ken to open an eye. At first, he couldn't see who it was. Then he opened his other eye and everything got clearer. He couldn't see the face but the orange hair was a big clue. As the horror settled on Ken's face, the visitor's mouth stretched into a Cheshire catlike smile.  
  
"Hello, kitten." He spoke, his voice soft and nasally. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Now we can have fun."   
  
TBC...  
  
---  
  
I promise Chapter 4 will be longer and more interesting. Schwarz returns and we'll see who the visitor is. Hopefully, I can keep my OCs from becoming Mary Sues, ne? Let's see what happens.  
  
Please excuse any major grammatical errors. It's not fun trying to right when you have something the size of Vermont growing on the side of your head. (I kid you not about that either. It hurts.)  
  
Read, review, be respectful, and be true.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~CT 


	5. Chapter 4

White Surprise (Chapter 4)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, no! *Wails* It's not mine! Kami-chan, when you go to Japan, please stalk Koyasu-sama and threaten/beg him to give me the Weiss boys. (Or at least Ran!) Lol, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Just stalk him (and bring him back).   
  
Well, this may be the last chapter I have up before I leave on vacation in two weeks. (NO INTERENT FOR ME T_T) I will try to finish "Switch" during these two weeks and get one more chapter of "Blank Pages" up as well. Let's hope this chappy is as good as I wanted it to be.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers: kami-chan, Isa-chan, Windy-kun, koyasu, Misura, Moonraven, FireKat, sparkling_reflection, CherubKatan, TL Demeter, Krysana, apsik, olvia yuy_maxwell, and futago  
  
And to those who reviewed Chapter 4: koyasu, Isa-chan, Windy-kun, Moonraven, schu-chan, Buba, Midnight Loner, Seraph 1, TL Demeter, and CherubKatan  
  
Without further ado, I begin...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ken! Wake up!"   
  
Finally, Ken opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he was able to make out the figure standing by his window. He had long orange hair, dressed in white, and had a familiar smirk on his face.   
  
"Took you long enough, didn't it?" His visitor asked in nasally voice. Finally, Ken knew who it was and he wasn't too thrilled to see him.   
  
"You!" He snapped, sitting up straight and glaring at his visitor. He kind of wished he could move and tackle the telepath at the moment. "What do you think you are doing here?!"   
  
Instantly, the visitor backed away.   
  
"Whoa!" He stood up and held out his hands. "Retract those claws, kitty! What did I ever do to get such a nasty greeting?"  
  
Ken glared at him. "Oh, I don't know. You've messed with my mind, messed around with others, work for Schwarz, and nearly killed me. Yeah, I'd say that you deserve a 'nasty greeting'."  
  
The visitor was confused. "What the heck is a Schwarz?"   
  
Ken was amazed. "You've got some guts coming in here and pretending you don't know a thing. Don't play dumb with me. You're Schuldig, the annoying telepath who hangs around with Schwarz and tries to screw people up. Nice try in acting innocent though."   
  
The visitor shook his head. "First off, my name is not Schuldig. It's Max. Secondly, why would I kill anyone? I'm a freaking angel! More specifically, I'm *your* guardian angel!"  
  
Ken stared at him for three seconds. Then he burst out laughing.   
  
Max was miffed. "What is so amusing?"  
  
"You really expect me to believe that?" Ken tried to smother his laughter in hopes that he didn't wake up anyone else in the hospital. However, Max's last statement made him laugh harder.   
  
"I really am your guardian angel!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"If that's the case, where are your wings and your harp?" Ken challenged.   
  
Max sighed. "You don't know much about angels do you? First, I won't get my wings until I help you out. You're the one I'm always looking after. And second, I don't play the harp in the band. That instrument was already taken when I joined. I play a glockenspiel."   
  
*/I don't believe this./* Ken was still skeptical. "Prove to me you're my guardian angel."  
  
"Simple!" Max said. "How many people know about the little soccer gambling incident that was fixed up by your 'best friend'?"  
  
"A lot. My koi, Yohji, Omi_"  
  
"Outside of Weiß." Max interrupted, looking Ken right in the eye. "And yes, I happen to know about Weiß too. I know you're a bunch of assassins killing evildoers and protecting the innocent. Of course, I never heard about Schwarz very much. Evil usually isn't discussed where I come from. I mean, Weiß isn't completely innocent either. But you guys have good intentions, which is what makes you different. I know about you running into a tree last week. I know about you bumping your knee into the dresser and earning a lovely bruise. I know how you ate the last strawberry yogurt that Ran wanted and blamed it on Yohji. I know you liked to eat mud when you were two."   
  
"I see." Ken nodded. Then he pouted. "I can't believe you interrupted me in the middle of my favorite dream!"  
  
"Well, excuse me. Sorry to end your sexual fantasy but I've got something important to tell you."   
  
"Something important?"  
  
"Yeah, important. I came down to you for a reason." Max sat down in the chair next to Ken's bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Kase or save your career last time. I tried and failed cause I was a rookie and I didn't the warnings till the damage had been done. But now, if you'll listen to me, I can make it up to you."   
  
"Make it up to me?"  
  
"Yup. You see, I've heard some stuff has been going on. It's possible they could be rumors but", Max paused before blurting out the rest, "you may be in danger again."   
  
"Make it up to me?"  
  
"Yup. You see, I've heard some stuff has been going on. It's possible they could be rumors but", Max paused before blurting out the rest, "you may be in danger again."   
  
"In danger?"  
  
"Yup." Max draped one arm around Ken. "It's kinda complicated. But I think it'll be better if I show you something."  
  
"Show me? But I can't move."   
  
"I know. Well, shall we go?" Max asked and before Ken could respond, the settings began to change and the hospital room slowly changed into something else.   
  
* * *  
  
Ken blinked twice upon seeing his new surroundings. Somehow, they were no longer in the hospital. The setting was very familiar. The curtains hadn't been cleaned. His clothes were on the floor. The bed was only half-made (later on, he saw someone was in it). No doubt about it; it was his room! Or rather, the room he shared with Aya.   
  
"How did we get here?" He inquired.  
  
The guardian grinned. "Magic powers. You know I've got them!"  
  
*/I still don't believe this is happening. Where'd my dream about me and Aya go? That was more fun!/* Ken wondered. Speaking of Aya, he was actually sleeping in the bed as they soon saw him.   
  
"Aw, is that your koi?" Max asked. He was gazing down at the sleeping Aya. He looked peaceful underneath the twelve blankets and Flammy, the stuffed flamingo they both slept with.   
  
Ken nodded, looking at Aya lovingly. "Isn't he beautiful?"   
  
Max shrugged. "He's alright."  
  
"Alright?!" Ken was offended. This was the first time he ever heard *anyone* call Aya 'alright'. Aya, with his crimson hair, beautiful violet eyes, and smooth white skin, was average according to his guardian angel?   
  
Max noticed Ken's upset face and quickly explained. "Oh, he's not ugly! What I mean is he's not better looking than me." He ran a finger through his hair, admiring his orange locks. "Your koi is pretty. I'm beautiful. That's the difference."   
  
"Kinda vain, aren't you?"   
  
"No, I was just born with good looks."   
  
Ken sighed. Why was he stuck with Schuldig look-alike, vain guardian angel?   
  
"And what's with the flamingo may I ask?"  
  
Ken brightened up. "Oh, that's Flammy. Ran and I both sleep with him. We alternate nights. I hope he brings Flammy to visit me tomorrow. I've missed him too and I hope he didn't cry while I was away."  
  
Max just stared at him. "Right."   
  
"Rannii-chan!" Aya-chan sang out. "Nii-chan, wake up!"  
  
Aya didn't budge from under the blankets. Aya-chan was about to protest more when Yohji stepped in.  
  
"Fear not, sweetheart. I'll get him to wake up." Yohji kneeled down and whispered in Aya's ear. "I'm going to see Ken."   
  
That was enough for Aya to sit up, fully awake, and toss Flammy aside (which made Ken wince). "Then I'm going with you."   
  
Yohji blinked. "Wow, that worked."  
  
Aya smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, nii-chan. You went to bed as soon as you came home. We were worried about you."  
  
Ran frowned and picked Flammy off the ground. "Did you have to wake me up? It's bad enough that I'm worrying about Ken being surrounded by women. I keep thinking one of them will steal him from me."   
  
"Aw, it's Ken!" Yohji pointed out. "When did he ever have a good taste in women?"  
  
"Thank for mocking me, Yohji." Ken snapped. "I'm right here!"  
  
Max pulled him back. "He can't see or hear you, my friend. There's no use in trying to get through to him or anyone else in this room."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Aya-chan sighed. "Nii-chan, don't worry. He'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
Aya didn't look so sure.  
  
"Aya-kun." Omi began. "Everything will be fine. We'll go see Ken-kun first thing tomorrow. Just sleep with Flammy for now. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, koi." Ken whispered. "Do as Omi said. Sleep with Flammy for now. But you better come see me. And bring him with you!"  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're so nice."   
  
Ken shrugged. "Flammy's mine too."   
  
Aya gave them a rare smile. "I guess you're right. I'll try to sleep now."  
  
"Good!" Aya-chan smiled. She hugged her brother and then headed towards the door with Omi and Yohji in tow. "Night, nii-chan. Sweet dreams!"  
  
"The only sweet dreams he has are about Ken." Yohji smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Ken snapped. Max held him back.  
  
"He can't hear you, remember?"   
  
The three of them soon left the room. Ken and Max stood in silence, waiting to see what would happen next. Aya stared down at Flammy. The bird had been an anniversary present from Aya-chan to the both of them. If either of them needed comfort, their stuffed flamingo was just the one to provide it. And from what Ken say, Aya needed comfort.   
  
"He'll be all right. What do you think, Flammy? Do you know what'll happen"   
  
The flamingo just stared back. Aya sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what'll happen either."   
  
* * *  
  
Note: Only Isa-chan and Cherubkatan and Windy-kun had any clue about Flammy until now. I can so see them sleeping with a pink flamingo^^.  
  
Anyway, next chapter: Schwarz! And I still hope none of my characters become Mary Sues. Gah, that would be scary.   
  
Read, review, be respectful, be true!  
  
~CT 


End file.
